


The Dearest Ones

by Mint_Jay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Innes is a huge softie, Mentioned Childbirth, No betaread we die like men, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Jay/pseuds/Mint_Jay
Summary: Innes' thoughts keep him awake at night after a very special day.





	The Dearest Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of eirinnes and a conception of Innes actually having some feelings, so this was made. Pls let me know what you think!

The candle's flame on the bedside table danced as Innes walked past it, late in the night. He should have been asleep, but with the weight of last day's events, how could he? Too many matters to attend, too much stress, and then...

He stopped in front of the crib and peeked down at his newborn child. 

The boy was sleeping peacefully, small fists clenching the soft blanket he was covered with. Innes couldn't help but smile, watching the baby - his baby - in such innocent state. Oh, how much he would give for the ability to pick him up. Yet disturbing his sleep seemed as unforgivable sin. He looked behind and his face lit up as he glanced over sleeping Eirika; his wife, whom he loved so greatly. Innes had never thought his feelings for her could be even stronger, but the second she took their newborn child into her arms proved him wrong.

He leaned down just to gently smooch his firstborn's forehead, careful not to wake him up. "Be proud of your mother, son. She did great today" he whispered, swearing to himself to protect them both forever - his dearest family.


End file.
